


Пьяная нежность

by strdsty



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flashbacks, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sensuality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strdsty/pseuds/strdsty
Summary: Гюнтер всегда восхищался своей напарницей - Анной Наварре. Её тактикой в бою, физической силой, которой мог позавидовать даже самый крепкий боец ЮНАТКО..





	1. relief

Гюнтер всегда восхищался своей напарницей — Анной Наварре. Её тактикой в бою, физической силой, которой мог позавидовать даже самый крепкий боец ЮНАТКО

Он помнил её руки до «усовершенствований». Да, однажды ему приходилось держать ее за руку. Он помнит, насколько тонкими и аккуратными были ее пальцы, и до сих пор не может понять, как у холодной и жестокой женщины, безжалостной убийцы могут быть настолько мягкие и нежные ладони, но теперь теплота исчезла, их заменил холодный металл. Гюнтер с улыбкой, честно признался себе, что многое бы отдал, чтобы еще раз ощутить бархат ее кожи. Но Анна думала иначе. Она считала, что аугментации помогут ей стать лучше. Гюнтер знал, как она пыталась бороться со своей человечностью, она всегда пыталась забросить ненужные в бою эмоции, жалость и сострадание к своим жертвам. И после каждой бойни, они вместе с Гюнтером «снимали напряжение», опрокидывая стакан-другой водки. И тогда, когда она, изрядно выпившая, разрыдалась, это стало шоком для Гюнтера. Никогда он не видел ее такой. Никогда. Женщина, которая голыми руками могла справиться с толпой противников, жестоко избивая до смерти, ломая кости, разрывая плоть, просто плакала. Как человек. Как слабая, простая женщина. Она сожалела о своих поступках. Она чувствовала их боль и страх. Ужас осознания того, что смерть близка. Она просто безудержно рыдала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Слабая и беззащитная. Не солдат, не Майор, не агент ЮНАТКО, который беспрекословно выполняет приказы. Просто женщина. Человек.

«Тише, Анна, перестань.» он пытался успокоить ее, поглаживая по спине, словно маленького ребенка. Он не знал что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Конечно, Гюнтер не был сентиментальным, сопливым, безнадежным романтиком. Но ее слезы разбудили в нем давно позабытое, заброшенное в темный угол чувство. Чувство глубокой привязанности и нежности. Он внезапно почувствовал себя человеком. Прямо как и она сейчас. Он обнял ее, прижимая ее к себе огромными ручищами.

«Гюн-тер?..» — она подняла голову, с удивлением смотря на него. Ее имплант тускло мерцал красным, а человеческий, серый, покрасневший от слез глаз смотрел на него.

«Я с тобой, Анна.» — одним уверенным движением он стер ее слезы большим пальцем. — Не вини себя в этом. Это не твоя вина.»

«Спас-ибо..» растягивая, произнесла она.» он мягко улыбнулся, осторожно кладя свою широкую ладонь на ее раскрасневшуюся щеку, сомневаясь, стоит ли поступать так сейчас, или нет, но он все же осмелился на этот шаг, и затем, позволил себе немного большее, поглаживая большим пальцем мягкую кожу. Странно, но она даже и не попыталась отстраниться, напротив, лишь прикрыла глаз. Гюнтер удивился такой реакции. Он ожидал что она оттолкнет его, разозлится или. ударит, например, как минимум. Но перед ним стояла не та Анна, которую он так привык видеть, за годы работы бок о бок с ней. Его ладонь скользнула вниз, очерчивая линию от почти пунцовой щеки к алым, густо накрашенным губам. Забавно, но Анна носила макияж, как другие, обычные женщины. И ей это идет. — признался себе Гюнтер. Несмотря на грубые черты лица, она была привлекательной, по-крайней мере, он считал ее таковой. И он не раз слышал как молодые солдатики-сопляки, новобранцы, говорили о ней, смачно выражаясь и мерзко хохоча.

Да, он четко помнит как разбил одному из них нос, второй же отделался лишь легким испугом. Повезло же ублюдку, на шум сбежались другие бойцы, не давая ему завершить начатое. И потом весь штаб гудел об этом, даже Мандерли, черт бы его побрал, тоже. Он вызвал его к себе, и вычитывал, словно школьника.

«Агент Германн, я понимаю ваше желание вступиться за даму, но такое поведение недопустимо для агента ЮНАТКО. Вам следует держать себя в руках, в следующий раз.» — Старый маразматик. Все говорили об этом, а она ничего не сказала. Совсем никак не отреагировала. Но почему? Может она догадывалась о его симпатии к ней? Это оставалось для него загадкой. Но это было когда-то. Гюнтер отбросил эти мысли, смотря на нее. Сонный, затуманенный алкоголем взгляд, тусклый свет ее импланта, и полураскрытые, алые губы. Он не смог сдержаться, осторожно, медленно проводя пальцем по полноватой нижней губе, отчего Анна, шумно вздохнула, накрывая его руку своей, механической. «Странно» — Подумал Гюнтер. Она никогда не ответила бы на это, скорее наоборот, ему бы досталось за такую «наглость». Но не в этот раз.

«Анна.» — Гюнтер слегка наклонился к ее уху, горячо выдыхая ее имя. Он почувствовал, как она задрожала, тяжело дыша. Он приблизился еще ближе, почти касаясь губами щеки, возвращаясь назад, томно дыша ей в губы. Анна осторожно подалась вперед, и он внезапно почувствовал тепло и мягкость ее губ, ощутил горьковатый привкус алкоголя и сладкие нотки. Её вкус. Это чувство разрядом электричества прошло через всё его тело, и осознание того, что она поцеловала его еще больше дурманило, вызывало необычную дрожь. Он хотел было продолжить, ответить ей с большей страстью, но. Он вспомнил, что Анна не одобрила бы это, обнаружив наутро себя в его крепких объятиях, он с горечью осознал это, опустив взгляд. Анна устало прижалась к нему, не в состоянии даже стоять, из-за алкоголя и их близости. Гюнтер притянул ее к себе, обнимая за сильные, но женственные, бледные плечи. Здоровяк даже на секунду почувствовал, как бьется ее сердце, быстро, как у загнанного в угол, бедного зверька. И после того, как их «страсть» остыла, он очнулся от наваждения, снова шепча ее имя.

«Анна.?» — он нахмурился, легко тормыхая ее за плечи, и через пару мгновений с изумлением понял, почему она молчит. Она уснула. Прямо как ребенок, в руках своего родителя. Это заставило его сердце замереть от невероятного чувства нежности, не свойственного одному из лучших агентов ЮНАТКО. И если бы не его импланты, он бы уже заплакал, от того, насколько трогательно и необычно видеть женщину, такую холодную и циничную, в его руках, просто спящую, с несвойственной ей безмятежностью на лице.

Гюнтер растерялся, он явно не ожидал, что она подпустит его к себе настолько близко, чем когда-либо, за их годы работы вместе в ЮНАТКО. Насколько он знал ее, она никогда ни с кем не сближалась, Анна предпочитала быть самой по себе, потому что все эти людские отношения и прочая «чепуха» мешают и отвлекают от ее основной цели — борьбы с терроризмом. Единственный человек, кто понимал ее и полностью разделял ее убеждения, тактику в бое, и мировоззрение — был он. Она всегда могла доверять ему, не боясь быть обманутой. Анна была уверена в нем целиком и полностью. Но никогда, до этой ночи, она не раскрывала всего того, что творилось у нее в голове. Никому не открывала душу. Ещё с раннего детства её учили не показывать слабость. Но благодаря алкоголю эмоции вышли наружу, и она уже не могла себя контролировать.

Гюнтер очнулся от глубоких размышлений, чувствуя её, обжигающее тепло. Он мягко улыбнулся, смотря на умиротворенное лицо своей напарницы, затем осторожно погладил ее по голове, приглаживая растрепанные, короткие, черные волосы, отчего Анна еле слышно вздохнула. Здоровяк прижал ее к себе сильнее, поднимая, крепко держа ее в своих сильных, аугментированых руках. Он снова взглянул на ее лицо, на этот раз замечая, что ее имплант погас. Странно, раньше ему не приходилось видеть ничего подобного, все потому, что он ни разу не видел её спящей. И ему искренне хотелось верить в то, что это не последний раз.

Он держал ее на руках так осторожно, будто она младенец, который только что появился на свет. Хрупкая и уязвимая, одно неверное движение, и она расколется на тысячу осколков. Но он не допустит этого. Не позволит кому-либо сломать ее. «Я всегда рядом» — как можно нежно, насколько это возможно прошептал Гюнтер. И это верно. Здоровяк всегда был рядом с ней, с самого начала их совместной работы в ЮНАТКО. Каждый раз, когда она запрашивала подкрепление, он приходил ей на помощь. Верный напарник и преданный друг. Гюнтер считал ее профессиональным бойцом и агентом, хорошим другом, но кроме этого. есть еще одно чувство, которое не давало ему покоя. Что-то большее, чем просто уважение или привязанность. Нечто такое теплое внутри грудной клетки громилы-меха.

Он просто вздохнул, не желая копаться дальше в своих «чувствах». Гюнтер мысленно поругал себя за сентиментальность. Он взглянул на свою напарницу, которая внезапно заерзав, еще ближе прижалась к нему. Она даже положила голову ему на плечо.

«Так не пойдет.» он еле слышно проговорил, и оглянулся, ища какое-то подобие кровати. Хотя откуда на кухне может оказаться кровать. — он хмыкнул. Он внимательно осмотрел комнату. Стены, выкрашенные в темно-синий, почти черный цвет. Интерьер сдержанный и лаконичный, без излишеств, или как он говорил, прибамбасов, коими изобиловали обычные кухни. Анна не считала нужным складировать лишний «хлам», как это делают другие люди. Да и незачем ей заниматься такими глупостями, все своё время она посвящала работе, а по пятницам она позволяла себе немного отдохнуть после тяжелых будней, выпивая с Гюнтером. Да, она приглашала его к себе домой, и этот раз не был исключением. Ничего такого, просто разговоры о жизни под бутылку водки. На её родине это привычное дело. Но сегодня был особый вечер, совсем отличающийся от остальных предыдущих.

Гюнтер не нашел ничего подходящего в комнате, кроме пары кресел, которые для комфортного сна вряд ли подходят. Он медленно вышел в коридор, изучая комнаты. Слишком пусто. По-крайней мере, так казалось ему. Слишком «холодно». Вокруг царили только темные, холодные тона. Ни капли светлых и теплых оттенков. Но, это в ее стиле. Гюнтер не заметил, как вошел в просторную комнату, с большим панорамным окном, с видом на безжизненный, как обычно облачный и дождливый Нью-Йорк. Судя по всему, это ее спальня. Он немного смутился, от осознания того, что он ворвался в ее личную комнату, но зато он наконец-то нашел кровать. Он осторожно прошел дальше, становясь у кровати. Двуспальная, хотя Анна всегда была сама по себе, чтобы делить ее с кем-нибудь еще.

«И наверняка удобная.» — подумал Гюнтер. Он, несомненно, хотел бы проверить, так ли это, но сразу же отогнал от себя дурные мысли. Осторожно, он положил ее на кровать. Она тихо вздохнула, тут же приняв позу эмбриона, поджимая колени к подбородку. Гюнтер не смог сдержать улыбку, смотря на нее. Анна никогда раньше не была настолько уязвимой и беззащитной, как сейчас. Внезапно он заметил рукоять военного ножа, выглядывающую из кобуры на бедре. Ну, по-крайней мере точно не безоружную. Даже будучи не при исполнении, Анна носила с собой оружие. Странная привычка. «И кто из нас ещё параноик» — подумал он и усмехнулся. Взгляд Гюнтера скользнул выше, и он заметил, что широкая штанина ее шорт немного задралась, обнажая бедро полностью. Здоровяк присмотрелся, обнаруживая переход от холодного металла ее механической ноги к обычной, человеческой коже. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы прикоснуться к ней, медленно провести пальцами по почти белоснежной коже, по направлению ко внутренней части ее бедра.. Хотел, но не сделал этого, не воспользовался её беззащитным положением, взял себя в руки. Но от одного он все же не смог сдержаться.

Гюнтер присел, смотря на нее, любуясь тем, насколько безмятежным было её выражение лица, рассматривая его каждую черту. Он увидел ее густые и длинные ресницы, тонкий и длинный аккуратный нос, полные, соблазнительные, как ему казалось, губы. Ни разу ему не приходилось быть так близко к ней. Поэтому он хотел запомнить все, до последней мелочи. Потому что вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь выпадет возможность просто наслаждаться ее красотой. Здоровяк тихо вздохнул, отогнав от себя грусть, и чуть помедлив, осторожно коснулся своими шероховатыми, грубыми губами ее виска. Невероятно, но он даже заметил, как уголки ее полных губ чуть приподнялись, всего лишь на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы в груди здоровяка-меха зародилась теплая волна нежности, в точности похожа на ту, которую он испытал тогда, когда она одарила его мимолетным поцелуем. Он взглянул на свою напарницу еще раз, затем прошептал: «Не волнуйся, я всегда буду рядом.» — Гюнтер поднялся, затем осторожно накрыл ее тонким одеялом, прикрывая ее порозовевшие плечи. Обеспечив ей комфорт, он и сам было не прочь лечь рядом с ней, но к утру он бы наверняка не проснулся. Кто знает, как бы она отреагировала. Здоровяк решил не испытывать судьбу, поэтому присел на оббитое кожей кресло, стоящее почти возле ее кровати. Гюнтер принялся рассматривать ее комнату, сперва отмечая то, насколько просторной была ее спальня.

Слишком много места для одного человека — подумал он. Анна не считала себя собственностью кого-то, не нуждалась в компании людей, или в мужчинах. По-крайней мере, ему хотелось бы верить в это. Обычно ее считали сумасшедшей, стервозной сукой, не имеющего ничего человеческого, но все они ошибались. Гюнтер был единственным человеком, кто знал настоящую ее, видел печаль в ее глазах, которую она так умело скрывала. Конечно, он однажды пытался помочь ей, но получив отказ, не стал настаивать. «Мне не нужны сиделки.» — сухо ответила она ему тогда.

«Как тебе угодно, милая.» — Гюнтер вздохнул, переводя взгляд от затянутого облаками неба и мёртвых небоскрёбов на их фоне, на отдыхающую Наварре. Если бы она слышала то, как он ее назвал. Ему бы наверняка пришлось долго восстанавливаться у Рейса. Здоровяк усмехнулся.

За все время выражение ее лица ничуть не изменилось, до сих пор узлучая спокойствие и безмятежность. И как же жаль, что завтра оно исчезнет с ее лица. Завтрашний день принесет ему его привычную Анну, резкую и грубую, ту, которую он так привык видеть…


	2. afterwards

Теплое и томное, знакомое чувство. Её сознание продирается через заслоны, это значит что она просыпается.  
«Значит жива.» — по привычке напомнила она себе, отгоняя туман из головы, открывая глаза. «Знакомая обстановка.» — подумала женщина, осторожно подымаясь с кровати, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Это заставило ее вспомнить о вчерашнем. Анна осторожно потерла висок, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, заправляя их назад, как обычно, затем легко коснулась своего глазного импланта. Женщина окинула взглядом комнату, и внезапно нахмурив брови, обнаружила своего напарника, который спал младенческим сном, нагло развалившись в ее кресле.  
Анна активировала свой имплант, как обычно, рутинно делала по утрам, осторожно поднявшись с кровати, бросив одеяло на пол, она обнаружила себя во вчерашней одежде. «Ну, хоть что-то радует» — Наварре кисло усмехнулась, окидывая едким взглядом своего сопящего в тот момент коллегу. Она едва пошатнулась, и тут же дотронулась своими механическими пальцами лба, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера, прокручивая в голове всё с самого начала и до её отключки. Фрагменты памяти восстанавливались, молниеносно пронзали её сознание, заставляя вспоминать все детали. «Нет. Нет.» Она не желала осознавать то, что проявила слабость, как малолетняя сопливая девчонка, плакалась ему в жилетку. «Что за чушь собачья.» — она нахмурила густые тёмные брови. Всё ещё находясь в раздумьях, она машинально направилась в ванную комнату, игнорируя своего мирно спящего напарника. Склонившись над раковиной из чёрного мрамора, Анна плеснула холодной водой горящее огнём после вчерашней «пьянки» лицо, чувствуя удовлетворение от леденящего кожу ощущения свежести. Выпрямившись, в отражении мутного зеркала она увидела своё отражение. Капли воды, стекающие с рельефа её лица вниз, чёрные разводы косметики вокруг её человеческого глаза, смазанная алая помада, и мерное красное мерцание её глазного импланта. «Выгляжу дерьмово» — выругалась женщина, принявшись активно приглаживать свои иссиня чёрные волосы назад, в излюбленную причёску. Но чувство жара во всем теле не давало покоя женщине, даже настолько стойкой как она. Она потянулась к молнии на шее, стягивая комбинезон цвета хаки. Безжалостно бросив его на чёрно-синюю плитку, Анна почувствовала некое облегчение, но ещё большее чувство удовлетворения она получила от того, как холодные струйки воды бьются о светлую, почти белую кожу и синий хром, стекая вниз, начиная от шеи, заканчивая бёдрами, она услышала как капли тяжело барабанят, ударяясь о металл цвета индиго. Привычный звук. За 15 лет, с тех пор как она присоединилась к Коалиции он стал рутинным, она знает, что эти железяки никому не нужны, из-за появления более новых технологий, которые почти незаметны визуально, зато на практике во много раз превосходят механические аугментации, которые уже давно как устарели. Она знала это. Знала, но ей было плевать, в отличии от её напарника, который боится стать «големом» для пугания маленьких, мерзких, сопливых детишек. Но её это далеко не заботило.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Анна вернулась к своему напарнику, который к тому моменту так и не соизволил проснуться. «Какого хрена?» — мысль тонким остриём пронзила сознание женщины. И она, скрестив свои хромированные руки на груди, прислонилась к стене, вопросительно смотря на него. «Кхм-кхм» — женщина «ненавязчиво» прочистила горло, от чего её напарник судя по всему, выныривал из цепких объятий Морфея, потирая лоб, и активируя импланты, которые постепенно загорались ярко красным светом, как обычно. Она всё так же стояла, молча уставившись на него своим устрашающим глазом, который пульсировал алым цветом. Через пару минут напряжённой тишины, женщина всё-таки соизволила заговорить с ним.  
— Агент Германн. — строго произнесла она. Её поза кажется стала ещё более напряженной.  
— Да? — мужчина устало потёр висок.  
— Вы же понимаете, что это противоречит протоколу? — она нахмурилась, в её голосе заиграли те самые привычные нотки злобы и агрессии.  
«Рад тебя видеть, милая» — молниеносная мысль пронеслась в голове здоровяка. Вчера всё-таки он был прав насчёт прежней Анны. «И с какой это стати она вдруг перешла на «вы»?»  
— Понимаю, агент Наварре. — он слегка улыбнулся, от абсурдности ситуации, надеясь, что она не заметит этот жест.  
— Тогда, полагаю, вам стоит немедленно покинуть территорию. Иначе. мне придется принять меры. — она посерьёзнела, кладя руку на бедро, на кобуру, в которой она носила свой верный бесшумный пистолет. Скрытность — её любимая тактика убийства, он это знал.  
— Есть, майор. — он обратился к ней по званию. Бывшая полицейская. Этого она явно не ожидала. Не ожидала, что он напомнит ей о её прошлом, когда она ещё служила в полиции, патрулируя улицы Праги, ещё до присоединения к ЮНАТКО и получения улучшений.  
Он поднялся, пошатываясь, тем временем как она нахмурив брови наблюдала за каждым его движением, но не убирая руки с бедра. Инстинкт самосохранения. Хотя здесь он совсем неуместен. Гюнтер не под каким предлогом не собирался причинять ей вреда, но за все годы, от начала службы в Израиле она выработала весьма странную привычку. Убей — или будешь убит. Её воспитывали по таким принципам. Он взял с оббитого кожей кресла куртку, которую он оставил вчера, и направился к выходу из её «убежища». Она проводила его взглядом. Не сказав ни слова — он нажал кнопку у входа своим массивным пальцем, и последнее, что она увидела это кислотно-красный цвет его глаз, когда тяжёлые бронированные двери громко сомкнулись, отделяя их, оставляя Анну в привычном одиночестве.


	3. heavy rain

И снова тот же пейзаж. Ни малейшего признака жизни в этом районе, ни одной машины, ни единого живого существа, ничего. Такое чувство, будто вирус выкосил всё живое вокруг. Чёрт. Гюнтер выругался, опираясь о перило, доставая из старой, чёрной, потрёпанной лаковой куртки пачку дешевых сигарет, и щёлкнув зажигалкой прикурил, затягиваясь. «Давно же это было» — он вспомнил, как курил когда-то, в молодости, лет так в 25, когда у него ещё были светлые, арктические, волосы. То время, когда он ещё был человеком, а не ходячей консервной банкой. Он выдохнул, выпуская струйки призрачно-серого дыма. Он бы хотел почувствовать, как дым щиплет, выедает глаза, как в былые времена. Но не мог. Он выругался по-немецки, бросая недокуренную сигарету, давя красный огонёк своим тяжелым ботинком, выдавливая из окурка жизнь.  
Он бродил по тихим улицам города-призрака Нью-Йорка, заглядывая в витрины, кое-где ещё вращалась жизнь, но лишь на главных улицах, полных магазинов и бутиков, клубов и баров, казино и притонов. Жизнь кипела там, где крутились деньги. Где богачи спускали свои немалые средства в вычурных казино, покуривая дорогие сигары и запивая элитным алкоголем, вместо того, чтобы пожертвовать малоимущим, больным, страдающим от Серой Смерти людям. Ни капли эмпатии, чувства жалости и сострадания. Нет, это не свойственно таким людям. Единственное что они испытывают — это удовольствие от одурачивания доверчивого населения, которым от отчаяния ничего не остаётся делать, как по-детски наивно верить этим ублюдкам, у которых на уме лишь то, как набить свои и без того рвущееся карманы. Богатство. Власть. Превосходство. И кто здесь ещё холодная, бездушная машина? — Гюнтер почувствовал как внутри его закипает жгучая волна ярости, но он всеми силами старался подавить её, взглянув на небо. По белому, плотно закрытому от солнца небу стремительно проплывали стальные, свинцово-синие, тяжёлые тучи. Внезапно на горизонте вспыхнул неоновый луч, всего лишь на долю секунды. И через пару мгновений он услышал приглушенный раскат грома, где-то вдали от сюда. Он ускорил шаг, оставляя шумные, вычурные улицы позади, музыка, грохочущая из битком набитых клубов медленно утихала, с каждым его широким шагом. «Кап.» — Он услышал, как маленькая капелька приземлилась на его массивное плечо, затем скатилась вниз, по скользкому чёрному винилу его огромной куртки. Ещё одна капля. И ещё. Они ударялись о его кожу, ветер обдавал его грубое, устрашающее лицо. Мятная прохлада. Он замедлив шаг, когда увидел своё скромное жилище на горизонте. Ему хотелось бы ещё побыть здесь, чувствовать как ливень больно бьёт лицо, капли с металлическим звуком отскакивают от его хромированных имплантов, точно такого же цвета, как и у его напарницы. Только вот она предпочла заменить свои изящные, нежные руки на новые, более сильные, как ей казалось, она стремилась к мнимому совершенству, но он сам никогда не спорил с ней насчёт этого. Она знает, что делает. «Анна.» — он очнулся только тогда, когда вся его одежда облепила его мускулистое, массивное тело, тогда, когда он почувствовал леденящий холод на коже. Он приблизился к дому, активировал панель безопасности, ввёл код, состоящий из четырёх чисел и вошёл в своё тихое убежище, устало сбрасывая тяжёлую куртку на пол.

Она упала в лаковое кресло обсидианового цвета, шумно вздыхая, пытаясь собрать в голове пазл, их вчерашнего времяпровождения. Кусочек за кусочком, картинка проявлялась, становилась чётче и яснее. «Довольна?» — она задала вопрос самой себе, на который не должно было быть ответа. Эмоции. Она вспомнила всё, как рыдала, кричала от раздирающих её душу чувств, если у неё конечно же, такова имеется. Она сомневалась в этом. И все, кто хотя бы видел её однажды в бою. Есть ли душа у того, кто может вот так просто, исполняя чужие мерзкие приказы, данные сверху, забирать жизни? В том числе и невинных. В глубинах своего подсознания она противилась им, хотела воспротивится начальству, но не могла. Другая её половина была полностью довольна такой ситуацией. Такой расклад её вполне устраивал. Но точно настоящую её? «К чёрту.» — Анна выругалась, потирая висок. Она взглянула вдаль, на панорамное окно, услышала как тяжёлые капли воды агрессивно стучат по стеклу, скатываясь вниз, будто слёзы. Будто её вчерашние слёзы. В её голове снова пронёсся образ самой себя. И Гюнтера. Она ощутила тепло, похожее на вчерашнее, но не на коже, а где-то глубоко внутри, там, где примитивные люди говорят, находится душа. Она со странным чувством волнения и дрожи прокрутила события их вчерашнего вечера дальше, вспомнила, как он касался её грубого, совсем, как ей казалось, не женственного лица, как его мягкая, массивная ладонь ласкала её талию, прижимая её крепкое, натренированное тело ближе и ближе к себе, помнила то, как его большой палец нежно поглаживал её губы, она вспомнила, как задрожала тогда, от нахлынувшего чувства, которого так давно не испытывала. Чувства горячего возбуждения, которое волнами окутывало её тело. Она не смогла больше сдерживаться, не могла держать себя в руках, когда он, наклонившись, горячо шептал ей на ухо, повторял её имя, дразнил её, лаская чувствительные губы. Она смаковала эти чувства, ощущение мягкости и тёплой влажности губ, слитых в осторожном, но горячем поцелуе. Она признала, что не хотела чтобы он отстранялся, отпускал её, бросал её одну. Она хотела его. Она хотела его присутствия. Она.. любила его. И только сейчас, Анна поняла это, осознала наконец, что он, тот, единственный, с кем ей комфортно. Тот, с кем она чувствует себя человеком, женщиной, не профессиональным убийцей, на руках которой кровь почти тысячи людей. Она наблюдала за каплями, и думала. Разве чудовище, устрашающий киборг, машина для убийств может чувствовать, разве может любить кого-то, тем более, того, кто подобен ей, того, кто беспрекословно выполняет приказы правительства, забирая чужие жизни, того, чьи руки по локоть в крови. Разве машина может любить?


	4. memories

Небо над Нью-Йорком посветлело, осветило мрачные, полупустые улицы города, гася пёстрые неоновые вывески. Ещё один день. Очередной день, полон мучительных, раздирающих голову мыслей и одиночества. Лежа на просторной кровати, Анна уставилась в потолок, мысли роились в голове, неслись с бешеной скоростью. Она пыталась собрать этот пазл, решить головоломку, понять наконец, кто она на самом деле. Внезапно для неё самой, в сознании всплыли образы, которые она едва помнила. Воспоминание. Женщина, небольшого роста, с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами. Рядом с ней стоял мужчина. Высокий, широкоплечий, с массивным обветренным лицом, угольно чёрными волосами и мудрыми, стальными серыми глазами.  
2020  
— Мама! Посмотри, как я умею! — маленькая девчушка, с тёмно-каштановыми хвостиками мелькала между ними, носясь по двору. Пулей помчавшись к небольшому деревцу, девочка ловко залезла на него, перешагивала маленькими ножками с ветки на ветку.  
— Аня! Осторожно, сейчас упадёшь же! — женщина взволнованно вскрикнула. — Лен, да не волнуйся ты так за неё. Вон, смотри какая боевая растёт! — мужчина приобнял женщину за плечи.  
Спрыгнув с небольшой яблони, девочка схватила игрушечный автомат, целясь в мягкую игрушку, маленького мишку, лежащего на качели.  
— Буум! — сымитировав выстрел, девочка довольно улыбнулась, упираясь маленькими ручками в бока.  
— Ого! Да ты настоящий воин, Анюта! — мужчина подошёл к девчушке-сорванце, поднимая её на руки, кружа, от чего малышка громко хихикала. — Вов, да не трепай ты её так — молодая женщина приблизилась к ним, и когда мужчина опустил девчушку на землю, та погладила её по маленькой головке, приглаживая расстрёпаные волосы непослушной девочки.  
— Ты же девочка, Аня! Что за мальчуганские повадки? Ты должна вести себя как леди. Елена поправила платьице маленькой девчонки.  
— Фу-ууу! — в знак протеста девчушка высунула язык и кисло скривилась, скрещивая миниатюрные ручки на груди. — Не буду леди, никогда-никогда! — топнув ножкой ответила малышка.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим! Вот как вырастешь, станешь большой и красивой, умной девочкой. — отец взял девочку за руку, её миниатюрные пальчики тут же обхватили массивную ладонь мужчины. — Мы с мамой очень любим тебя, Анечка. Оба родителя широко улыбнулись, от чего маленькая хулиганка тоже улыбнулась им на все тридцать два. — И я вас тоже, очень люблю, мамочка и папочка! — она бросилась в объятия своих родителей, крепко обнимая их своими детскими, слабыми ручками.  
Когда Анна пришла в себя, она почувствовала, как слёзы одна за другой скатывались по щеке, от чего на подушке образовалось крупное мокрое пятно. Женщина медленно стёрла слезы с лица, тихо всхлипывая. Это воспоминание, с её детства разбудили в ней чувства и эмоции, заброшенные в тёмный угол её души. Воспоминания о детстве, месте, где она родилась, в маленькой деревней под Москвой, о родителях, жестоко убитых у неё на глазах. Мама. Папа. Она еле помнила их лица, родные лица, люди, которые даровали ей жизнь, которые любили её. А эти ублюдки убили их. Забрали их жизни, прямо на глазах у невинной, маленькой дочери.  
Анна ещё раз всхлипнула, стирая слезу своей механической рукой. «Я всегда буду помнить вас» — тихо, про себя прошептала женщина, вставая на ноги, медленно приходя в себя.  
Она помнила всё, начиная с её раннего детства. Детский дом. Затем два года службы в армии Израиля, звание майора полиции и вступление в коалицию. Она помнит первую встречу Гюнтера и её. Оба новоиспечённых агентов сидели в уютных кожаных креслах, в кабинете Джозефа Мандерли. Они оба бросали мимолётные взгляды друг на друга, скептически думая о их сотрудничестве.  
«Наварова Анна Владимировна.» — Джозеф Мандерли поприветствовал женщину, сидящую напротив него. И Гюнтер Германн, я рад сообщить вам, что вы будете работать вместе! Ваш офис уже готов, остались некоторые мелочи, но это исправит моя секретарь, Джейнис Рид. Добро пожаловать в Коалицию!» — директор резво поднялся с места, протягивая руку сначала Гюнтеру, затем Анне, мысленно отмечая силу её рукопожатия. «Я надеюсь, вы найдёте общий язык» — Мандерли широко улыбнулся. Гюнтер окинул взглядом её, отмечая то, с каким холодом она ответила на тёплое приветствие директора. «Да, очень надеюсь на это.» — Анна поджала губы. «А теперь, вы свободны. Скоро вам выдадут оружие и необходимые припасы для дальнейшей миссии. А пока что, можете осмотреться.» — мужчина вновь тепло улыбнулся. Оба агента направились к выходу, Анна вышла первой, осматриваясь по сторонам, скользя взглядом по графитово-серым стенам. «Э-эээ.» — кто-то замямлил за спиной. Молодая женщина обернулась, и увидев своего назначенного напарника, выгнула бровь, смотря на огромного, двухметрового, светловолосого мужчину с нелепым немецким акцентом. «Мисс Наварра, или как там.. а, а-агент Наварре! Я хотел сказать вам что мне будет приятно поработать с вами.» — запинаясь как школьник вымолвил мужчина.  
«Взаимно.» — холодно произнесла она, но затем её полные губы растянулись в улыбке. Он протянул ей руку, а она в ответ с силой сжала его ладонь, от чего мужчина вздрогнул. «Я надеюсь на наше дальнейшее сотрудничество, агент Германн.» — голос девушки был низким и уверенным, но в тоже время, несмотря на грубый, русский акцент, приятным. — мужчина подчеркнул это, и улыбаясь, произнес: «Да, я уверен мы сработаемся, агент Наварре!» — оба партнёра обменялись широкими улыбками.


End file.
